A DTX/DRX (discontinuous transmission/discontinuous reception) feature is introduced in the UMTS (universal mobile telecommunications system) R7 (release 7). This feature allows a terminal to discontinuously transmit/receive data at the uplink and downlink, thereby saving electricity for the terminal and increasing the capacity at the network side. When the terminal is connected to a network, an RNC (radio network controller) admits access of the terminal, completes configuration with a NodeB (node base station) according to the DTX/DRX capability reported by the terminal, and completes configuration with the terminal, so that the terminal may perform discontinuous transmission at the uplink or discontinuous reception at the downlink; the NodeB may perform discontinuous transmission at the downlink or discontinuous reception at the uplink. After the terminal is connected to the network, the RNC may further initiate DTX/DRX re-configuration as required to maintain a DTX/DRX enabled or disabled state at the RRC (radio resource control) layer with the terminal; the NodeB may further activate or deactivate a DTX/DRX state at the physical layer for the terminal through an HS-SCCH (high speed shared control channel) order, thereby maintaining the DTX/DRX activated or deactivated state at the physical layer with the terminal.
An HS-SCCH less feature is further introduced in the UMTS R7. For first-time transmission of HSDPA (high speed downlink packet access) data, no indication is made on the HS-SCCH channel, but the data is acquired through blind detection by the terminal for the HS-PDSCH (high speed physical downlink shared control channel). If the detection succeeds, an acknowledgment response is sent to the NodeB, in which case the NodeB sends a data block to the terminal; if the detection fails, no response is sent to the NodeB, in which case the NodeB will re-transmit the previous data block, and make an indication on the HS-SCCH channel, thereby saving overhead of the HS-SCCH resources. The NodeB may also activate or deactivate an HS-SCCH less state at the physical layer for the terminal through the HS-SCCH order, thereby maintaining the HS-SCCH less activated or deactivated state at the physical layer with the terminal.
A DC-HSDPA (dual cell-HSDPA) feature is introduced in the UMTS R8, which allows a terminal to receive HSDPA data at the same time in two cells with different frequencies and same coverage and thereby obtain a high downlink data transmission rate. A DC-HSUPA (dual cell-high speed uplink packet access) feature is further introduced in the UMTS R9, which allows a terminal to send HSUPA data at the same time in two cells with different frequencies and same coverage and thereby obtain a high uplink data transmission rate. The NodeB may also activate or deactivate a DC-HSDPA state or DC-HSUPA state at the physical layer for the terminal through the HS-SCCH order, thereby maintaining the DC-HSDPA or DC-HSUPA activated or deactivated state at the physical layer with the terminal.
In the prior art, when the RNC re-configures the DTX/DRX feature, HS-SCCH less feature, DC-HSDPA feature, and DC-HSUPA feature, it will maintain the enabled state of each of the features at the RRC layer with the terminal; however, after re-configuration by the RNC, no definite solution is provided for the state of each of the features at the physical layer of the terminal. Therefore, different processing may be used at different terminals, thereby resulting in a problem where the physical layer state of a feature at the terminal may be inconsistent with that at the network side. For example, after the RNC re-configures the DTX/DRX feature, the DTX/DRX state at the physical layer of some terminals is an activated state by default, whereas some terminals maintain the previous DTX/DRX state at the physical layer by default. If the default DTX/DRX state at the physical layer of a terminal happens to be opposite to the DTX/DRX state at the physical layer maintained by the NodeB, data loss may occur during transmission, or even the terminal may suffer call drops.